The Hardest Part
by LemonsandRosemary
Summary: 'It was choosing that was the hardest part'   A Gwen/Owen fic I wrote when I was bored last year. From Gwen's POV mostly about her trying to rationalise her relationship with Owen.


A/N OK, this isn't the first fic I've writen, but it is the first one I've uploaded. I don't normally write cannon pairings, or I haven't for a while, but last year I was bored in French and out came this fic. It is a pairing however there isn't anything inaproppriate but it's from Gwen's point of veiw and she swears a lot, hence the rating. I would appreciate reviews, good or bad, it all helps and I'll give you a free hug or some virtual chocolate :) I don't own Torchwood or Freinds, it pops up but this isn't a crossover. Anyway, please read and enjoy!

Gwen sat at her desk and sighed. She was fed up of the world, Torchwood and especially Jack. The last few weeks he had been obsessing about at fucking hand in a bloody jar claiming it mattered. There had been at least three 'UFO' sightings in the last two days alone, one of which had involved actual aliens. Fortunately for the team it wasn't anything serious.  
>She let her eyes wander and found... Owen. She put her head in her hands. This couldn't be happening, what about Rhys? She didn't know what was going on, she had been perfectly happy with Rhys for ages. What had changed? Did she want something more? She didn't know anymore.<br>A text came through on her phone,

_Are you ok? Xx_

She looked at the sender ID, it was from Owen. Gwen couldn't help but smile. Every time Owen so much as walked past her she got butterflies in her stomach. Owen walked quickly over to Gwen's desk,  
>"Do you want some coffee?" He asked.<br>"No I'm fine thanks... Just a bit stressed out." Owen looked concerned, Gwen couldn't help but laugh inside, she didn't know he cared so much.  
>"Do you want to meet up later?" he asked smiling. Gwen thought for a moment,<br>"Yeah ok." Gwen smiled.  
>"Alright, come to mine at seven."<br>Suddenly Jack's voice came down the stairs,  
>"Owen! How's that corpse doing?" Owen sighed and shouted back,<br>"Still dead!" Gwen smiled,  
>"Go on, before he throttles you."<p>

Later on Gwen sat in her flat watching the clock.

_29 minutes to go. _

Rhys had left a message saying he was going to be at Dav's for a while, this annoyed her. It was like he was staying out whenever she was home just to piss her off. Gwen couldn't help being out, it was work. The aliens couldn't (or rather wouldn't) fit around Rhys. He was being pathetic.

_24 minutes to go._

It was his fault. He'd distanced himself, fucking Rhys. Always complaining about her being out, it was her job for Christ's sake! She didn't choose when to go and risk her life just for the good of the fucking planet. Just once she wanted to go to a normal job. Get up at half eight get to work by nine and come home to a happy flat at five but fucking Jack Harkness had come along and changed that, hadn't he? Well, it wasn't her problem Rhys was a moody bastard who just sat around and blamed everyone else.

Owen was... different, sometimes it wasn't a good thing, but to some extent he understood the stress the whole alien thing put her under. At the end of the day, he was a man and still an arse half the time but Gwen could put up with that because the rest of the time she actually liked him.

Gwen crossed the sitting room to put on some mindless television. She found Friends and decided to watch it to take her mind of the crap of everyday life, well, if you could call Torchwood 'everyday'. Before she could look at her watch her phone rang,  
>"Hi, Gwen, it's Owen."<br>"Hey Owen, I was just about to come round to yours now."  
>"Yeah, ok, it's just there's a slight problem with that." Gwen frowned, she didn't know why but he seemed to be shouting down the phone.<br>"Erm, okay. What is it?"  
>"There's these teenagers that live in the flat below mine and they've decided to form a heavy metal band." Gwen laughed at this.<br>"Okay, do you want to come to mine then?"  
>"Please." He said gratefully.<p>

Gwen smiled; there was something lovable, or rather cute, about Owen's hate for teenagers.

She loved Rhys, and she loved Owen.  
>It was choosing between them that was the hardest part.<p> 


End file.
